Changes
by Selene Nightshade
Summary: After saving the world, the members of Team 5D's have chosen their own path. Yusei remembers him, but apparently no one else does. Implied!Bruno x Yusei/Toolshipping.


**A/N: Sooo bored...here's a new story. 5D's is coming to an end, so I have many ideas to get posted online! I'm still bummed about being banned, but I will bounce back up and work to satisfy~ ANYWAY, this episode hasn't come out yet, so this is just my effort. With yaoi, of course. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It had been such a long time since the entirety of Team 5D's had last been together. After saving the world, the group had unofficially disbanded, each too focused on their own futures. The Crimson Dragon didn't keep them connected any longer, and apparently the fact that they were Signers and once best friends didn't matter either. It was so selfish.<p>

Yusei gazed at everyone across the restaurant's elegant table, the chandelier's light illuminating faces he could barely stand to look at. His grip tightened on the fork and knife in his hands as he looked away from the twins' startled stare.

The Aki seated next to Crow was nowhere near the edgy psychic Yusei had met, the one who was so infatuated with him. She was all about beauty these days, showing off her heart-shaped face and lengthy crimson locks with pride just short of arrogance. College had softened her up, made her like everyone else. Her passion for the duel had long since burned out, her deck and riding outfit probably tucked somewhere deep in her closet.

Crow was her boyfriend now. He worked for Sector Security, which Yusei found ironic — Sector Security had always chased Crow down, and now _he_ was the one doing the chasing. He was the member who spoke to Yusei most these days, though usually through a video chat. He was still the same kindhearted teen, occasionally visiting Martha and the kids to drop off some dinner.

Jack had resumed his position as the 'King', arrogance and anger rising when he'd heard that he was the sponsors' _second_ choice, the fact that they wanted Yusei more still causing tension in their relationship. Carly Nagisa had fulfilled her dream of becoming his ever-so-clingy girlfriend — it was a surprise not seeing _her_ here in that same awkward dress, dangling off of Jack's arm in an attempt to fit in with them. Jack caught his stare with snappy curiosity, so Yusei moved on to the twins.

They hadn't changed much emotionally, but physically, they were beginning to grow. Yusei could see the brief outline of muscle on a Rua's arms. He was taller, though nowhere near his, Crow, and Jack's height. Ruka was becoming the next Aki, putting on her best dress just for the event. From what they've told him, they were two of the most popular kids in the academy. They still talked to him sometimes, checking in time and time again, sometimes asking for help with physics homework and to make a repair to their Duel Boards, as well.

Finally, sapphire eyes bore a hole into the empty seat parallel to his, a seat he wished was claimed by his past blue-haired lover. The one who'd given his life to protect him on that mission to Ark Cradle. _Bruno_. Antinomy. The man from the destroyed future who understood everyone so well.

"—sei? _Yusei!"_ Yusei looked up to catch Crow's impatient eyes. "You're zoning out on us, man! You've been quiet all this time, and _you're_ the one who came up with the idea to come here!" he said in an exasperated tone.

"You have been awfully quiet," added in Ruka, her golden gaze scanning Yusei worriedly. "Are you not feeling well?"

"He better be fine, because he's going to be dueling with me right after this!" announced Jack, banging his fist on the table for good measure.

"Excuse me." Without even waiting for a reply, Yusei stood from his seat, taking a wad of money from his suit pocket curtly, muttering a quick, "—my treat. Going to go now."

"Hey, Yusei!" called Crow, the joking air gone. "Why are you leaving?"

"And we can pay for it ourselves!" yelled Jack indignantly, pulling the same amount of money from his pocket easily, waving it in Yusei's direction. "Get back here! Don't turn your back on me! This stupid Team 5D's reunion was your idea!"

_You guys turned your backs on me first_, thought Yusei with a bitter sigh. _Apparently, you've forgotten about Bruno, too._

Without thinking, he began to sprint towards the elevator despite their protests. In the confined space, he rubbed his pounding forehead, loosening his tie as he began to think about Bruno. It felt harder and harder to breathe with each memory of that goofy smile, those moments of geekiness and true understanding, and the rose-tinted vizor flying from his scratched up face.

He'd traveled to Security's headquarters by D-Wheel, climbing the fire escape ladder with lightning speed despite holding a thick bag in one hand. He admired the sky once atop the building, the exact location where Ark Cradle had once hovered. The place where heroes met their death.

Taking a breath of cool nighttime air, Yusei stripped himself of his suit in favor of the jeans-tank top look he'd scarcely worn since becoming a physicist. It felt good knowing that this part of him was still alive. He leaned on the railing, watching dully as he saw his 'friends' speed by on their vehicles, searching for him.

Somehow, he could feel that Bruno was watching over him, saying that things would be okay. He felt tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he remembered their last encounter. It hadn't been pleasant, but in the end, Bruno had willingly allowed himself to be destroyed to a subatomic level — just for Yusei, just for his friends.

"Why did you leave me?" Yusei whispered to himself. He wished that things could've gone differently. He wanted to feel those warm arms smelling slightly of ramen and motor oil wrap around his shoulders while he typed and bring him to the sofa when he collapsed from overworking himself. He wanted Bruno to be sitting by him, giving him helpful tips and talking animatedly while his fingers danced across the keyboard with even more grace than Yusei's.

He wondered if Zone had been reunited with Aporia, Paradox, and Antinomy somewhere. Sometimes, he wished he could've sacrificed himself along with Zone. Coming back a hero didn't mean anything to him, the speeches about undying friendship and bonds appearing ridiculous now.

The rest of Team 5D's hadn't known about their secret relationship. If they'd known, they'd have a better idea of his feelings._ Maybe._

But they weren't Bruno. No one could ever replace Bruno.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm in a Toolshipping mood. This was kind of implied yaoi, but bleh. Read/review?**


End file.
